Music at Sundown
by TrulyWished
Summary: Kira happens upon Yumi and Ikkaku enjoying the day. Fluffy, mostly friends. Onesided IkkakuKira, which means yaoi. Turning into a set of short stories.
1. Music at Sundown

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite, not me, obviously.

Warnings: fluff, yaoi, Yumi's conceit, self edit

This is probably going to end up a mini series, because the one I started got adult really fast. Sad, but I just can't keep myself from writing porn. sigh Oh well, this one will be clean. Probably. I hope. Please, please, be clean! In other news, I'm hoping to post the big one on aff in the next week, so if you can, check it out! Otherwise, review this one please! It makes my day when you do and I work harder.

Music at Sundown

There was a strange whistling and Kira followed it. A rare day off and he wasn't sure what to do. Captain Ichimaru had wandered off early this morning and seemed to have vanished and there wasn't anyone else to spend the day with. Sleep wasn't an option, dreams nipping at his subconscious, nightmares to keep even Kenpachi up, so the blond wandered quietly.

But the whistling, tuneless, changing pitch randomly, a strange noise and he was deathly curious as to what could be making it. But he's been walking for a bit now and still hadn't found it. 'Am I going in the right direction?' It seemed to travel a long ways and he was having trouble pinpointing the source. He'd long left the neat, orderly compounds of the Sereitei and moved into the rolling hills for training, trees towering over him.

A tiny smile as he looked up at quietly moving leaves, a cool breeze whispering over his skin. Sun dappled ground passed under his feet and the whistling was louder here, louder still as he passed through the last of the trees into a clearing and stopped, staring. The view was amazing, he hadn't even realized he was traveling uphill until he looked down at the entirety of Seireitei to the left and to the right, the vastness of the Rukongai. The border of each circle was visible, a clear change that he explored with his eyes; he'd never gone further than the fourth Rukongai.

A voice called to him and he turned to look, staring up the hill at the dark head that appeared over the crest, a small hand waving eagerly at him. "Kira! Look, Kira's here!"

The blond waved back tentatively and started up the hill as Yumichika vanished again, his voice still audible but the words blurred. A deeper voice answered, swearing loudly and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was clear as Kira hit the top of the hill and looked down.

Ikkaku was laying on the grass, stripped to the waist, bald head gleaming against the dark green, black eyes waiting for the smaller man. He stayed that way for a second, head tipped upside down, watching the Vice-Captain walk towards them, then grunted and rolled his neck to look outwards again. "He, hello."

"Hi, Kira! What are you doing today?" Yumi bounced from his seat. But he wasn't really on the ground and Kira tried not to stare; the brunet was sitting on his friend's stomach, little bare feet tucked up on the larger man's chest, tiny toes wiggling happily.

The strange whistling started again and the youngest realized it was Ikkaku, blowing on something between his fingers. "Ah, no, nothing, really. I, just heard the whistling and thought, well..." His voice trailed away and he turned to leave. "I'm sorry, I'll go." It must be so wonderful, to have a best friend, one who liked everything about you and tolerated anything.

A firm grip on his wrist stopped him and he peeked over his shoulder. Yumichika was standing on Ikkaku's chest while the big man sputtered and pushed at him. "Why? You should sit with us. It's nice out here. Just ignore Ikka's bad taste in music."

"Bad taste my ass. Get the fuck off me!" But, even though he could have easily shoved his burden off, large hands wrapped around the slender ankles and shifted the delicate weight to broad shoulders, pressing them into the ground. "Si' down. Ignore the fruitcake, he's just being a picky pain. Like always."

"Hmph! Just because, unlike _some people_ I don't want to get myself all dirty and gross. So unattractive!" Kira stared, mouth open, and Yumi suddenly seemed to remember he had a hold of the blond's hand. "Don't you think? Dirt is so awful." Chin length hair shook, ruffling the perfect fall for an instant. "Much too disgusting for someone as lovely as I."

Insistent pulling hauled the younger man to stand nose to nose with the boosted brunet. He stammered at being so close and pulled back, struggling against the stronger than it should have been force. "Ah, I, um, I think, ah, maybe I should go."

"You're scaring him, Yume. Let go." A large hand patted the ground beside Ikkaku's hip. "Come sit, Kira. He'll leave you alone." A quiet sigh and the pretty brunet released his victim, plopping back down on the bald man's stomach, pettily forcing the breath from the third seat's lungs.

Indecision pestered the shy blond for a moment, then he settled on the ground, edging Yumichika's sandals out of the way. It was nice out here, and he had nothing else to do. They didn't seem to think he was bothering them as they argued, picking at each other, Yumichika's laughter ringing gently as he slapped at his seat, his toes tapping out a rhythm against the heavy chest, the strange whistling rising and falling with the soft beat.

They sat, staring out over the landscape, listening to nothing and everything; the rustle of leaves, the sway of long grass, the soft shuffle of cloth moving over skin. And always the whistling, soothing as the blond got used to it. Ikkaku noticed him watching and held out apiece of grass. "Here, wanna try?"

'Is that how he's doing it?' Kira blushed and reached over, taking the long blade. He imitated the older man, pressing it firmly between the fleshy part of his thumbs and blowing tentatively. Nothing happened, just the rush of air over his palms. Ikkaku laughed and the blond's pale skin flushed darkly.

"Naw, like this. Yume, move it." Muscle flexed as he sat up and Yumi scooted, moving backwards gracefully to rest on thick thighs. "Here." Kira's hands were engulfed in bigger ones and he started, unused to anyone other than the Captain touching him. The grass shifted until Ikkaku was happy and he tried again, getting a little squeak.

A slow smile at his success, tiny though it was and he beamed up at Ikkaku, who stared; the smile fell away quickly. "Is, is something wrong?" His shoulders curved a little, shy and uncertain.

"Naw, just don't see ya smile much. Should." An easy grin and the bald man leaned back again, letting his brunet friend crawl back to his spot. "Practice. If you change your breathing and move from the top to the bottom of the blade, you get different sounds." A new bit of greenery was selected and the whistling started again.

Kira sat quietly, testing his new ability quietly, mostly getting tiny squeaks and lots of air blown over his hands. He noticed Yumichika watching him but the older man didn't say anything, so the blond stayed quiet, pretending he didn't see. The sun passed over them and moved down, casting bright colors in all directions; grass was abandoned to watch night trail over his small world, ending a good day. His shoulders slumped a bit and he sighed before pushing to his feet; time to go back.

"Leaving already?" Dim light seemed to highlight Yumichika's feathers, the gleam of Ikkaku's eyes, and Kira smiled at them.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm needed back by dark." He might just make it if he hurried. "Thank you, for letting me stay. And for showing me how to whistle."

The bald man grunted but his barefoot companion grinned and stood, balancing delicately on warm skin. "Of course." Kira smiled and turned away, taking a few steps before a slender hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked back to see Yumi standing on the grass, toes wiggling distastefully. "You can always come back. If we aren't here, come find us, we'll come watch the sunset." Happiness sparked in the pale eyes and Kira smiled shyly, nodding. "Good, now carry me back to Ikka, I'm getting dirty."

He didn't have a chance to refuse, the brunet neatly climbing his slender frame. The blond staggered under the sudden weight but managed to get his armful back the few steps to drop onto Ikkaku's stomach "Good night." The smile felt strange on his face but nice too. 'Is this what it's like to have friends?' He barely remembered.

A vague wave from Ikkaku and an energetic wave from Yumichika before the younger man took off, running for home, hoping to make supper with his Captain. "What was that about?"

Yumi looked down at his throne and shrugged "He won't come back if we don't invite him." A sly smile and red tipped eyes narrowed. "And I know you like him. You're lucky I'm so tactful and didn't mention your," A slightly distasteful pause, "reaction. Should have, but I'm soooo nice and kind to you." His knees spread and dark hair swung forward to brush delicate cheeks. "I hear there's a new scarf that would look absolutely wonderful on me in the market in the Fifth Rukongai. Everything does, but Matsumoto made a special trip to tell me about it, so I'm sure it would be extra beautiful." He preened a bit, fluffing his hair and smoothing his feathers.

"Bullshit. I'm not buying you jack." The larger body started to rock from side to side, making the smaller man cling and squeak. "Now get away from me, I'm hungry."

Purple widened at the refusal and Yumi growled softly. "If you don't, I'm walking right into the Third and announcing you want in Kira's pants. See how close he comes to you then!" He smirked nastily. "Not to mention, Ichimaru will be after you too. That sneaky bastard will never let you sleep again."

Ikkaku snarled up but it had no effect on his stubborn little ruler. "Fine. But that's it! One scarf."

A wiggle and soft lips pressed to his nose before he could fend them off; while he lay stunned, the brunet shoved his sandals on and bolted. Thrilled laughter as he swore and took off, chasing that fucking brat he called a best friend home.

1

2

3

4

5

A quick note, it's hard but possible to get different pitches from grass. They all sound pretty squeaky though, so it's not really musical. Lots of fun, but you can't play songs with it. Therefore, Yume's whining about musical taste. But anyways, I'm glad you made it this far and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review for me.


	2. Afternoon Tea

Warnings: light yaoi

Hooray! Another chapter! I don't know how long this will be, maybe just a few chapters, maybe a whole little series, whatever happens I suppose. Enjoy and Please review!

Afternoon tea

"I, I, I, I, I," Why was he here again? Slender arms trembled as Kira stared at the floor, stuttering away, stuck on the first word. 'Damn Yumichika.' This was entirely his fault, encouraging the blond to come visit.

"Well? What the fuck do you want?" And why was Kenpachi answering the timid knock anyway? Kira cringed away from the rough voice.

A heavy swallow and he tried again. "I'm, I'm here, to, to," He felt like he was being crushed as the huge Captain became more and more frustrated with him. The blond jerked at the deep sigh.

"Yumi! Get your lazy ass out here!" The bellow sent the small blond cowering backwards off the step, eyes huge as they stared at the ground.

A call answered from somewhere inside, faint and slightly annoyed. "I'm busy! Make Ikka do it." There was a crash of breaking porcelain. "Ahh! You bastard!"

"Hah! Take that, you damn fruitcake! What do you mean 'Make Ikka do it?' You fucking do it." A shriek of outrage and the sound of heavy thudding preceded the pair to the door, Yumichika hurling cups at the bald head.

"I hate you! Ugly!" Ikkaku bolted past the Captain, sending the white coat fluttering and swooped down on Kira, sweeping him up over his shoulder

The blond gasped and clung to the muscular waist as they ran in a circle, avoiding flying dishes. "Ha ha, loser! Hey Yume, your hair's gettin' messy!"

A squeak of dismay and cups stopped flying so the brunet could pat a stray strand into place. "Enough!" All three looked at the Captain glaring at them, hands on his hips. "You!" A thick finger pointed at Yumichika, who went back to fussing with his clothes. "Find out what that wants." The finger moved to Kira, who still hung from Ikkaku's shoulder and blinked when the pretty shinigami gasped.

"Kira! What are you doing here?" He ran over and lifted the blond away, shoving Ikkaku to the ground. The Lieutenant tried to stop him but small hands fixed his clothes quickly, patting long bangs into place; it felt very odd to have a pair of hands running over his body and face.

"I'm f, fine, re, really. I, I'm not too, too early, am I?" He thought he'd left at a good time but maybe he was early.

Yumichika looked up at the sky, then back to the main clocktower and frowned. "Oh, it's so late! And I haven't even changed yet!"

He still had a hold of Kira's hands and the blond flushed. "Th, that's fine. You, you look ni, nice." Bright purple pushed in close and pale cheeks bloomed red.

"Really? You think so? But I've been cleaning and setting up all day, I'm sure I look awful." Dark hair tilted for a second. "Well, as awful as I can possibly look." A giggle and he leaned back, pulling on his captive's hands. "Which isn't very awful, I suppose, especially compared to the _things_ around here."

Kira followed, not sure what he was supposed to say. Yumichika kicked Ikkaku in the side on the way by and hopped over the leg that swung at him. Kenpachi still stood in the door, arms folded now as he glared at them both. "Well?"

"Well what? Kira's here for tea, of course!" The flush had started to fade but rushed back as the large man growled and stomped away. "Oh don't worry about him! He's such a grouch sometimes." Small feet pattered on the floor as the pretty man dragged his guest inside and got him settled at the low table.

For a second, he paused and looked around, seemingly confused. "Oh, that damn Ikka! He broke my best cups." The full lower lip started to tremble and blue eyes widened in alarm.

"N, no! It's, it's fine! This is very pretty!" He motioned to the plate of chocolates in the center of the table and the delicate tea pot. "Where did you get them?"

Disaster averted. Yumichika beamed at the blond and chattered about Ikkaku taking him to the real world to get them. "Do you go often?"

"Oh, sometimes. Depends on what that JERK did to me. Like breaking my cups? That is definitely going to require a trip." Kira started at the emphasis then noticed the faint slide of bare feet on the floor near the door; Ikkaku was listening. Yumichika winked at him while sniffling delicately behind a slender hand."He's so mean to me and all I wanted was to have a nice time with my friend." The blond just nodded and waited to see how this little game would play out.

"Aw, shut the hell up." The door slammed open and Ikkaku stomped in, hands fisted on his hips. "I'll take you, ok? Fuck. You're such a pain in the ass."

"Hmph. _You _weren't invited." The delicate little nose pointed at the ceiling and purple glared. "Get out. We don't want you here."

"Sure ya do." The large frame plopped down beside Kira and helped itself to a chocolate. "Hey, these are mine!"

Yumichika smirked. "Well, you were going to give them to me anyways."

"Was not!" The plate was confiscated and settled in the bald man's lap. "None for you. I'm only sharing with Kira." The blond blushed and looked between them.

Before Yumi could have the fit that was showing on his face, the door burst open again. "Whatcha doin? Baldy, gimme!" A pink blur zipped around Yumichika, who laughed as it settled on Ikkaku's shoulder, stuffing a little mouth with chocolate.

"Hey!" He tried to hold the plate away but she wormed her way down his arm and continued until her cheeks were bulging like a chipmunk's. Bright eyes looked over her shoulder and she grinned, chocolate smeared everywhere.

When a big hand swiped at her, she flipped away and dropped into Kira's lap. His small plate was grabbed and she proceeded to remove each chocolate, give it a good lick and set it down. "Gimme juice." No one moved and she jabbed an elbow into the blond's stomach. "Juice!"

Blue darted around, slightly panicked until Yumichika held out a glass for him. He set it in front of Yachiru, who grabbed it and drank half in one gulp. Sticky little hands smudged on his uniform as she wiggled around in his lap, pushing at his arms until she was comfortable. He stayed still, barely breathing until she finished her chocolate and juice, chattering away animatedly at him.

Finally, she hopped up and darted off, leaving him filthy, sticky, and stunned. The brunet dabbed at his clothes with a damp cloth for a moment before giving it up and just cleaning the slender hands and thin face. "Well, that could have been worse." Pale eyes blinked at him, turning slowly to stare at the bald man as he laughed quietly to himself. "She could have decided you should play with her."

Kira swallowed and tried to smile. "Oh." His voice was a bit high and Ikkaku laughed harder, rolling on the ground. The cloth was removed from the older man's hand and the blond cleaned himself quickly.

A haughty glare at the laughing man and Yumichika turned his back on him, addressing the Vice Captain. "Do you still want tea?" He sounded almost sad, as if certain the younger man would want to leave.

"Ah, ye, yes, please." A brilliant grin and a cup was handed over, a little chipped but very usable. 'Well, I'm clean enough to stay for a bit.'

Somehow, tea turned into supper, the three of them joined by Kenpachi and Yachiru, then by the rest of the division, wandering in and out as they ate, fought, yelled and laughed. It was so different from the formal, nearly silent meals of the Third Division, where everyone sat in their given place, showed up on time or went hungry, and no one laughed. Ever.

The first knock went unnoticed and the first call as well. Suddenly, a hush fell over the gathered men. Even the cheering from the fight over the last dumpling quieted. Kira looked up and stared in horror at the familiar smile of his Captain. "Sir! Is something wrong?"

A slender finger crooked and he carefully removed Yachiru from his lap before following the silver-haired man into the hall. The door didn't quite close and Yumichika and Ikkaku moved to block the rest of the division's view of the dressing down going on. Kira's pale skin was flushed brilliant red and only his quiet voice could be heard. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. Yes, of course. I'm so sorry."

When he came back, even Kenpachi pretended he'd heard nothing. "I'm very sorry, but I have to leave now. Thank you for having me." A shy little smile and he slid away, cheeks red. Ikkaku followed, Yumichika staying behind to keep everyone in place with a sweet smile.

"Hey. Ah, are you ok?" Fuck, this was so awkward; he wasn't any good at this crap. Yume should have come. Long bangs nodded quickly but the heavier man grabbed the small hand that wiped at a pink cheek and pulled it away, tear still smeared across soft skin. "Hey, if he's"

"Don't, please." A soft sniffle and the blond pulled away. "Please, don't say anything about the Captain. I was wrong to stay away and skip my duties. I have to go now."

He tugged on his wrist and the older man held on for a second before releasing him. "Well, ah, come back, sometime, ok?" A flicker of a smile before the blond was gone, not even the sound of his running steps left.

1

2

3

4

5

That ended a bit more sadly than I hoped but that's ok. Glad you made it here and please review! I love to hear from readers, whether or not you liked it.


	3. Midnight Mass

I just can't seem to help myself. I have to have angst and pain and I'm a bad, bad person. Oh well. It won't get much worse. Probably. Enjoy!

Midnight Mass

"Hey!" Ikkaku didn't dare be louder but Kira wasn't answering. "Hey!" It'd been two weeks since anyone had even seen the little blond; even careful questioning of his squad only got glares and turned backs. 'Fuck.' Well, he's just have to risk it. The window wasn't that high, just high enough he couldn't see unless he pulled himself up and then it would be too late to avoid being seen.

Blunt fingers dug into the sill and he heaved, sandals scrambling quietly against the wall. The room remained dark and he squinted in the dim moonlight. "Kira!" Not a sound. The large body dropped back down and he leaned against the wall, thinking. 'Maybe I should have brought Yume.' The smaller man would be able to fit easily through the window and move more quietly.

The sound of a door sliding open and stumbling footsteps sent the bald man into a crouch and his personal energy was tamped down. No light came from the room but there was a quiet whimper accompanied by a soft thump. He waited, listening closely as cloth shuffled and there was the clatter of a sword hitting the floor. There was no indication of another person and it was definitely Kira's room. "Kira?" It was little more than a hissed whisper but soft steps worked their uneven way over.

Ikkaku stuck to the shadow directly below the window as Kira leaned heavily on the frame, panting softly. "Ikkaku?" Barely audible, there was the slight lisp of a bruised mouth in the single word.

"Kira, what the hell is going on?" Long bangs obscured the bit of moonlit face but something was wrong. Very wrong. "Kira?"

"Please, go. You can't be here. Not now." He sounded afraid now and the older man frowned, leaning back so he could see better but the blond turned away, facing inside. "Please, Ikkaku. He's, he's in a bad mood, please!"

Before Ikkaku could answer, there was the slide of the door again and Kira jumped, a pale light shining on his hair. "Kira, is someone there?" Ichimaru's soft voice wound around both men. "You know you aren't allowed to see anyone now."

"Ye, yes, sir. I, I was just, just planning for tomorrow's drills. I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be loud." There was no sound but their breathing, Ikkaku's muffled by his hakama collar, but suddenly the blond head moved sharply down, as if his chin had been grabbed

"Kira." That soft voice choked at the blond and he trembled, fingers tense against the sill; Ikkaku reached up and brushed them with the back of his knuckles, careful to stay below the wooden overhang, out of sight. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you? That would make me very angry."

"N, n, n, no, s, sir. Th, there's on, only m, m, me he, here." The bald man slipped around the corner as the slight body was shoved to the floor, crying out softly as it hit with a heavy thud. Silver glowed in the moonlight but Ikkaku stayed frozen, every ounce of control he'd ever learned put to use in hiding his reitsu.

Long minutes of silence, even Kira's whines muffled, and the pale Captain pulled back, closing the door behind him as his steps faded down the hall. Flesh brushed wood and long bangs appeared at the window again. "Ik, Ikkaku?"

"Yeah." For the first time, he could make out the harsh bruises on the slender wrist. "Kira, come on."

When he reached for the pale hand, it pulled away and a small frown crinkled the corners of bright eyes. "Where?"

"Out of here. Come on, don't make me chase you." It would only be temporary anyway, just to get the blond away before he came back and beat the shit out of his asshole Captain.

Confusion and disbelief flashed before the younger man retreated further into his room. A faint growl and Ikkaku hopped to the sill, sliding in feet first, twisting and turning to force his way in through the too small frame. "No, no, I can't, he, he doesn't i mean /I it, he's just frustrated today. It was my fault, really, I was slow and stupid but I'll do better tomorrow and he won't be angry again." A pleading smile, small hands held out in front of him to ward off the approaching man. "Please, Ikkaku, you have to go. He might come back. Just to check up on me, you understand, right?"

Small hands were grabbed and folded into bigger ones despite the faint struggling. "No, I don't. You're letting him beat on you for no good reason? What the fuck is that? You're better than that. Fight back, run, don't just stand there making excuses for his pathetic ass."

Fury flashed in the soft eyes and the blond yanked his hands away, jabbing a finger into the broad chest. "Don't you say bad things about the Captain! He's a great man. He just has a lot of stress on him and a bit of a temper. But it's better than you! Don't talk about things you don't understand! Get out!"

Dark eyes narrowed and the large man whirled and stomped to the window, not caring how much noise he made; he half hoped Ichimaru would show just so he could beat his smirking face in. "Fine, stay. Just remember, great men don't beat on those who won't defend themselves." He swung out and bounded away before the blond could respond.

Guilt assailed him later, in the quiet of his own room. And shame, that he'd just left like that, hadn't tried to convince the younger man to come away. The door to his room slid open and closed quietly, Yumichika sweeping in to lay down beside him. "What the hell are you doing?" The pretty brunet almost never slept with him anymore, not since coming to Seireitei.

"My room is cold and that's not good for my skin." Never mind that summer was in full swing. "I'm staying here."

"Fuck, no. Not tonight, Yume." The smaller man ignored him and snuggled in. "Get out." A quiet hum and dark hair spread over the pillow as he burrowed in. "Fuck."

The older man rolled to the edge and stood, grabbing a blanket irritably. "Ikka. Tell me." A faint smile. "I could hear you thinking all way the down the hall."

Hell. Yumi always did know exactly what was going on. "He's hitting him. Beat him up pretty badly but he won't leave, won't even listen to me." Ikkaku sat down heavily and Yumichika curled around his waist.

"Yes." A startled look down. "I can't believe you just figured it out."

A heavy hand rested on the black hair as the larger man frowned. "But, but, WHY?"

"Because some people are like that. Just because we're not that pathetic doesn't mean no one else is." Slender fingers trailed idly over tanned skin, rubbing the heavy thighs gently.

"But, Kira won't even listen, he was defending him! Said it was all his fault." Dark hair nodded against his side. "Argh! Well if you know everything, why don't you do something?"

Air moved over a firm thigh in a sigh and slender arms squeezed gently. "He won't leave. Not until he gets hurt badly enough." A sad smile. "We've seen it before, Ikka. We just didn't know them."

Nausea curled in Ikkaku's belly when he realized his friend was right; they had just moved on, ignoring black eyes and dark bruises on delicate arms. "So, what do we do?"

"Wait. Be his friends. And when he's ready, we'll help him." Ikkaku opened his mouth to protest and was silenced by a long nail trailing his stomach. "It's all we can do. When he's out again, I'll invite him over and you can apologize." A grunt of dissatisfaction "Just say you're sorry you were rude. You don't have to apologize for exactly what you said, he'll forgive you."

"Fine. But the second he says he wants out, he's gone." Yumichika's smile was hidden against the thick cloth of the older man's sleeping shirt.

"Of course." The brunet rolled away and wrapped both blankets around himself. "Let's get some sleep. The Captain wants to run suicides again tomorrow."

"Hey, get out! This is my bed, at least gimme a fucking blanket." Purple glowed at him from the little nest on the other side of the bed, ready and willing to defend their possessions. "Oh, that's it!" A stray corner was grabbed and he whipped the slender form off the edge and let it fall with a thud and a faint exclamation of pain.

A pretty pout and a full bottom lip trembled, red and glistening adorably. "Ikka! That was so mean!"

"Meh." A blanket was claimed and the heavier man rolled over, making sure he was on the edge so it wouldn't escape. "Come on if you're coming." A soft weight settled on top of him, comforting and warm.

"Night, Ikka." Gentle purring as the brunet slipped into sleep, a large hand petting his head.

"Yeah, night." Ikkaku laid awake until pink light flitted through the window. 'I have to get stronger. Now.'

1

2

3

4

5

I'm glad you made it here. Now, all you have to do is review! (Please)


	4. Swim Break

Woohoo, done! So, that took longer than I thought to get them all organized. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, they're great! Please continue.

Swim Break

"Ikka!" The exasperated voice yelled across the training grounds. Sun reflected from the bald dome as the heavy set man flashed by, locked in battle with a slender form. "Ugh. Even his sword is sweaty. How disgusting."

Yumichika picked his way delicately down the hill, jumping carefully over cracks in the ground. He settled down and spread his blanket out, setting his basket on it. Fragile dishes were set out and a lovely picnic he'd talked their cook into making for him was spread. The battle was headed for him and he leveled a glare at the pair; they both swerved around him and continued once his lunch was safe. Satisfaction rushed through him; he'd trained Ikka well.

Halfway through his meal, he was joined by his older friend and offered a plate of food to be devoured. "Did you forget food again?" A low grunt and purple eyes rolled. "You know, if you work yourself to death, you won't be any good to anyone." Another grunt and the brunet went back to eating quietly.

"Thanks Yume." Ikkaku stood and stretched quickly. "See ya later."

Before he could take off again, Yumi cleared his throat. "Kira's asking where you are. Anything in particular I should tell him or should I just say whatever?" Not that he wouldn't anyways, but it was always nice to know how big a lie he was telling.

"He was?" It was so pathetically obvious Yumi laughed out loud and his friend flushed a dull red. "Well, just, tell him I'll be back soon." His voice lowered in embarrassment and he turned and stomped off.

The brunet leaned back and grinned. Nothing would encourage Ikkaku to hurry like knowing his crush missed him.

1234567890

When he stumbled home a week later, Yumi caught him at the door and carried him straight to a bath. Kenpachi watched with lidded eyes and snorted. But, the bald man was grinning ear to ear and it didn't fade even once he'd passed out. Three days of sleeping it off and he was roaming around as if he hadn't disappeared for weeks.

First thing he did was harass Yumi to get Kira over. "Alright, fine! I still don't see why you can't invite him yourself."

"Because, moron, he won't come if I ask him."

"Well, if you're going to call me names, I'm not asking him either." Slender arms folded and the brunet turned away. "So there!"

Ikkaku threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Don't help me. See if I buy you any more of those damn chocolates." He stomped off, muttering under his breath and Yumi giggled before chasing after him.

"Ikka, Ikka, don't be mad!" He pounced on the broad back and clung when wide shoulders tried to shrug him off. "Don't be mad at me!"

"Take a hike. You just want treats."

"No, Ikka, I love you!"

"Oh fuck off." A favorite ploy and one the bald man was well used to. "Fine, I'm not mad." Even though he still was.

He was nearly blinded by the grin and while he was blinking, Yumichika bounced off. "Yay! Oh, and Kira should be here in a few minutes."

"You, you little shit!" The chase was on, the pretty brunet running and laughing, his friend roaring every swear he could think of and making up a few as he went. Around and around the compound, Yachiru joining them the instant she noticed, and Kira walked into chaos.

He froze under the yelling, long enough for Yumi to grab him and hide behind the slender back, smile pressed to his shirt. "Careful, Kira, Ikkaku's on a rampage again!" Yachiru hit them first, plowing the blond onto his ass and sending the brunet darting for the safety of the rooftop, Ikkaku on his trail.

"Key!" Energy radiated as she bounced in his lap, arms around his neck, nose pressed to his. "Where were you? I went to play but you weren't home! And that stupid old Captain said you had to work when you got home. Meanie!"

"Ah, my apologies." He smiled down at her and lifted her to rest on his chest so he could look her in the eye. "I had some work that needed to be done but I'm free now. Should we play?"

Silence. Deep, deafening, silence. Even Yumichika and Ikkaku stopped fighting to stare. "Really?" Blond bangs nodded. "Really, really?"

"Of course. But remember, it has to be a reasonably gentle game." A tiny frown before she beamed at him.

"Because you're little, right?" The blue eye twitched but he nodded. "Okay! Let's go kill stuff!"

A pale brow rose. "Kill stuff? Now how gentle is that?" Her shoulders slumped and the little brow furrowed while she thought "Why don't we go swimming? Do you know how?"

"Nope! Ken-chan says swimming is a waste of time!" Her arms flailed wildly. "Water is for drinking and washing blood off. Why would you want to swim in it?"

A gentle laugh and men started to slide out from where they're hidden. "Well, swimming can be a lot of fun. And it is particularly useful in the real world, where there is a lot of water. Should we try? If you don't like it, you can choose what we do next time we play, I promise." The ever brave Eleventh Division melted back into hiding.

Deep, strangely innocent eyes stared at him for a moment. "Ken-chan, I wanna go swimming!"

A low grunt from the Captain and Ikkaku and Yumichika landed behind the pair waiting for an answer. "Fine. You two go with them." Unspoken was that nothing better happen to their Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir!" Their responses were drowned out by the shriek of joy as Yachiru shoved out of Kira's lap to hug Kenpachi, who grunted and stomped off inside, little pink-haired accessory hanging from his shoulder. "Are you insane?" Yumichika snickered and ran to pack a bag for their little trip while his friend glared at the target of his question.

"Why do you ask?" Blond tipped and he looked up at the staring men. "She'll be fine, it's easy."

"No shit. Even I can swim. What were you thinking, saying you'd play with her? People lose limbs when she plays tag for fuck's sake!" Ikkaku glared and lifted the smaller man up by the back of his hakama.

A slight smile and his hand was brushed away. "It's fine. I'm not frail you know." He smiled at Yumichika who sidled back out, placing the blond between himself and Ikkaku. "And she likes to play with me too much to hurt me."

A low growl but the little girl was back and crawling up the tallest's back to sit on his shoulder "Okay, Baldy, go!"

"I'm not a damn horse!" But he started walking, leading the way.

They didn't go far, just under an hour outside of Seireitei to a clear lake near the estate of Kira's family."Key! Show me how!" Her brunet keeper moved quickly to dress her in a loose shirt and shorts, ducking the waving limbs.

"Yes, Yachiru." The blond grinned and stripped out of his over clothes, leaving him in the thin under shirt and dark pants. A pink blur raced by him and leapt into the water, shrieking at the cold.

Water splashed everywhere as Kira followed her in, sliding under the blue surface and coming up under the little girl, gentle hands supporting her. She kicked energetically and flailed around. "It's fucking cold!"

"Lieutenant! Don't swear!" Yumichika settled himself on the edge of a blanket he seemed to pull from thin air. "And don't stay in too long, the cold isn't good for you."

Ikkaku sat beside his friend and watched the laughing pair splash and learn the basics of swimming. Yachiru took to it in minutes and was paddling around by herself quickly. A bit awkward, not nearly as smooth as Kira, but almost as fast, the sheer amount of energy she was wiling to expend making the difference. "Hey, I thought he didn't like kids?"

"What? Ikka, Kira loves children. He's just not used to them. Yachiru has been going over a lot lately." The brunet grinned nastily. "Not even Ichimaru can get rid of her."

Ikkaku breathed deeply and looked back out over the water. "Brat's looking after him for us, is she?" A pleased hum and the small body pressed to his back, the curve of smooth stomach folding around his hips. "Good. Just a bit more and I'll be ready."

"Ikka?" Purple peeked up but was ignored. "You're not going to try and take him, are you? You can't, he won't forgive you."

Serious eyes didn't turn from watching the youngest pair play. "Doesn't matter."

"It does! Ikka!" Yumi yanked on the older man's collar, forcing him to look down. "Promise you won't! You'll hurt him and he won't get better. Promise you'll wait until he wants help." They stared at each other, examining their resolve.

Finally, the larger man sighed and ruffled long bangs. "Fine, I'll wait a bit. But only until I'm completely ready." The brunet started to protest. "I'll let you know, ok?" Full lips pressed together in anger but the younger man remained curled around him, hands in small fists on his thighs "Promise."

"What are you going to do?" A small, thin voice; if Ikkaku hadn't known better, he'd think his friend was afraid.

He debated for a second whether to tell or not. "I'm gonna be Captain." The slender body jerked away from him. "I'm gonna take the Third's coat."

The bald man found himself flat on his back, staring up at wide eyes and bobbing feathers. A thick finger trailed the pretty decoration at the corner of a bright eye as he smiled up."Ikkaku Madarame, are you going to assassinate the Third Division Captain?"

"Nope. Full on fight, head to head, face to face. You know it's not my style to stab someone in the back." He grinned. "I'll win. Gonna kick his ass. Wanna be my third seat?"

"I think I'd prefer if you assassinated him." A low mutter and the older man laughed. "And no, I don't want to be third of the Third Division. I'll just take over your spot." A haughty sniff and the bald man was yanked down, nose touching his friend's.

Before Ikkaku could comment, Kira's voice rose from the lake. "Um, hey, guys? Can, ah, one of you come and play with Yachiru, please?" Both men turned to look and watch the blond shiver violently.

Yumichika rose gracefully and let Ikkaku take his blanket to wrap around the smaller man."Ah, hell, get out of there! It's too damn cold for a skinny guy like you to be in there for long." The brunet slid the top of his hakama down and stuck his toes in the water, chatting with the little girl while she practiced her new skill.

Brisk rubbing removed most of the water and the slender blond spread himself out on his back, letting the sun finish drying him and warm his skin. The bald man sat beside him, staring determinedly into the distance; wet clothes clung to the delicate frame, outlining every muscle and angle. Silence for long minutes until Ikkaku ran a hand over his head. "Hey, Kira?" A mumble from the reclining man, half asleep in the sun. "I, well, I wanted to say I'm sorry. For the crap I said."

He felt blue eyes open and fasten on him and kept staring at the sky. "It's ok. I know you were just upset." A pleased smile was just visible from the corner of his eye. "I'm glad you didn't mean it." The third seat almost opened his mouth to reply he hadn't said that but chose not to. After all it wouldn't hurt anything for the little blond to think he hadn't meant it. "Where did you go? I wanted to visit but Yumi said you had gone and wouldn't be back for a while."

"Did he?" Well, someone was getting his ass kicked later; the brunet suddenly looked up, always sensitive to possible threats. He grinned and waved, kicking water at Yachiru, who splashed back and tried to throw a handful of cold liquid over the perfect head. "I had some stuff to do. No big deal, I'm back now." No reason to tell Kira he had been away planning and training to remove his beloved Captain from existence.

A quick glance showed the blond to be smiling and waving to Yumi. "Are you ready to go?" The brunet turned to wave back and was drenched by a little pink haired girl leaping on him, shaggy hair shaking water everywhere.

Outraged gasps and Kira hopped up to help him dry off, patting dark strands back into place and murmuring assurances that the pretty man would be alright. Ikkaku dove in after Yachiru, who had paddled off laughing and chased her around the lake for a bit before dragging her out to get dressed again. By the time they made it back, the little girl was nearly asleep on Ikkaku's shoulder and Ichimaru was waiting in the compound, smile in place.

Thin shoulders rounded immediately and the blond followed his silent commander away, glancing back shyly, waving a bit before his hand was tapped. "Show some decorum. Look at you. You're a disgrace." Cold amber eyes glared over the damp clothes and messy hair, bits of grass still peeking through long bangs.

Ikkaku growled but was held back by a slender hand as the blond apologized and left, head down. "Patience, Ikka. Soon, he won't stay much longer." Dark, rage filled eyes turned down but Yumi was watching the pair of blonds walk away. "I can feel it." A charming smile beamed up, insincere and vicious. "Hurry, Ikka, be ready."

A heavy fist clenched before the older man nodded and patted Yachiru's back as she murmured in sleepy confusion.


	5. Final Chorus

Ok, looks like the last one. It was short but fun and I enjoyed writing them very much. Please review, I appreciate every one and try to answer each. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Final Chorus

"Ikkaku? Are you here?" Isane leaned in the door, looking around the empty room. "Honestly, calling me here and not even showing up." Small fists rested on her hips for a second before her eyes narrowed. "Alright, you loser, get out here."

"Damn." Bare feet padded out from behind the door as the bald man ran a hand over the smooth dome. "Still suck, huh."

A slim brow arched and the healer's foot tapped slowly. "At managing reitsu? Hell yes." A defeated sigh and she smiled. "But, you did hide from me for a couple of seconds."

His grin was bright and he plopped down on the couch. "Great. So, I need a favor." She sat and folded her hands, waiting for him to continue. "I need to be able to heal without removing the bruise."

"What? Tired of hurting all the time while you polish your tough guy image?" A slender leg lifted and settled on the other. "And why should I help you? You broke a window just last week and never showed to help me fix it like you said you would."

The big body cringed a bit. "Ah, yeah, about that... See, Yume was on my case about breaking a cup and I had to take him to get new ones, 'because an incomplete set is so ugly, isn't it Ikka?'" His voice rose in a mocking falsetto as he imitated his friend but Isane didn't even give him a tiny smile. "Aw, come on, you know what he's like if you don't give him what he wants." She continued to stare at him, arms folded. "Sorry. I'll come by and help out a bit later, ok?"

Dark eyes finally smiled for him and he beamed at her. "Alright." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Where is Iemura?"

"Yume decided he had to have a picnic and needed a basket carrier." A prompt answer and they stared at each other before Ikkaku flushed red and looked away; he wasn't supposed to mention that.

Dark eyes were bright with anger now and he tried to smile, failing under her glare. "And you've had him for how long?"

"Now, Isa-chan," That stuck in his throat and he nearly choked; stupid Yumi and his stupid nicknames. But they usually worked to get I him /I out of trouble. "Don't be upset. We were just borrowing him for a few days." It was an effort but he tried to look innocent. The flush of anger in high cheeks told him he was failing. "Look, Isane, I need this."

"Bullshit." He sat back in surprise; his friend never, ever swore. "You know what your problem is? You're so busy being tough you won't ask for help! You kidnapped my third! I've been worried sick over him!"

Dark eyes closed in defeat. "I'm sorry." And he actually meant it. "Will you please teach me how to manage my reitsu better?"

Her face smoothed into a smile. "Alright." A deep sigh of relief; Isane was almost as scary as Captain Unohana when she got going. "But you have tell me what it's for."

Wide shoulders fell and he looked away. "I can't." He wished he could, but it seemed wrong to share something like that. Full lips parted to tell him off and he looked back. "Please, Isane, help me."

Deep eyes watched him through the messy fringe and beaded tails, slender fingers tapping on her arm while she considered. "Will you tell me when you can?" The bald head nodded. "Okay. First, we're going to get you to contain it a bit better, then you can learn to heal."

Ikkaku blinked for a second; she was really going to help him? An arched brow and he tried to listen carefully. 'Just wait, Kira. I'll have this down in no time.'

1234567890

"Hsst!" Blond bangs flicked at the window in response to the faint hiss.

Blue eyes darted from side to side as the younger man searched quickly. "Ikkaku?" A soft whisper, barely even audible and the bald man lifted his hand from under the window. "What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"No. Let me in." The shutters slammed shut and Ikkaku stood, hands on his hips. "Open that window before I break it."

Furtive eyes peeked out. "Go away."

"Nope. Too late. I already saw you know." He could almost hear the flinch. "Open up, Kira."

Slowly, inch by inch, the shutters slipped open and he leaned in the window. A small hand was taken in his and he tugged, bringing its owner to face him. "Ikkaku, what are you doing here? The Captain's sleeping. He had a very long day and"

"Enough. I don't give a shit about his day." A tiny frown but the older man continued, ignoring it. "Just hold still." Dim light hovered over the pale hand and a startled gasp was muffled quickly. "Hang on, I've almost got it."

Pain dimmed and vanished. Kira lifted his hand and stared at the dark bruise that remained, opening and closing his fist slowly. "How did you do that?"

Ikkaku grinned and reached for the other hand, repeating the process. "Secret. So next time it hurts, you come see me, ok?" Pink graced the high cheeks and the blond looked away. "Hey, I'm serious here. It only takes a minute, so you drop by anytime." Thin lips tightened but he continued. "And I won't tell anyone."

As much as it annoyed him to have to say that, if it brought the younger man in when he was hurt, he'd lie until he was blue. Something was going on here, he and Yumi seemed to be the only ones who could see the bruises. Even subtle questioning of Yachiru showed she didn't see anything strange; she just thought Kira was fun but weird.

Slightly swollen blue eyes watched the older man mumble healing spells, hands moving over pale skin. "Thank you." A trembling smile and Ikkaku leaned in a bit, touching their noses together. For an instant, Kira thought he might kiss him and sighed in relief when he didn't. "I'll come by tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, I'll tell Yume and he can fuss with his new dishes." A giggle from the blond and Ikkaku grinned. "See you later. Be careful." A small hand waved as he jogged off, trying not to look back.

Two days later

Yumichika leaned in the door and fiddled with his nails. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous. Scared really, but nervous would do. Ikkaku was running through his exercises in the compound, stretching and warming up slowly As he finished, the brunet slipped down the steps and approached. "Ikka"

"Hey, Yume What're you doing?" Sweat was wiped away, the broad chest gleaming as the older man shook himself out, a cocky grin on his lips.

"Just came to tell you I'm going with you." A long dark strand of silky hair was pushed behind a small ear. "You're really doing this?"

Ikkaku stopped stretching and turned to look straight at his friend. "Of course. I thought you wanted me to?"

Pink flushed pale cheeks and Yumi looked at the ground. "Just, be careful. Kira, well, he's not going to take it well." The blond had been uneasy the last couple of days, checking the time frequently and watching carefully for his Captain. He was more on edge than usual and had darker bruises, especially on his arms and wrists.

"You're awfully concerned with him. He's gonna be fine, he's not as frail as he looks." Dark eyes narrowed suddenly. "Hey, you're not..." A short nod. "Aw, fuck, Yume, not him!"

Bright eyes peeked up. "I know you like him and you wanted him first. But you have to promise to look after him." White nibbled a full bottom lip. "Even if he doesn't want you to."

"Shit." A large hand ran over smooth skin. "Why can we never agree on anything except the stuff we both want?" Thin shoulders shrugged and the brunet smiled up. "Yeah, ok, I'll do my best." His arms were abruptly filled with a slender body. "Oi, off! I'm getting ready, so fuck off."

"I'll be waiting." Yumichika scampered to the steps and sat, kicking his feet in the air. He was fairly sure he wasn't in love with Kira, and Ikka definitely was. There were others, as long as Izuru was looked after; he was the first crush in a very long time and a sweet friend.

Half an hour later, Ikkaku stepped out the door and leaned over Yumi, who was flat on the floor. "Ready?"

"Just a second." He rolled and slender hands fussed with the bald man's collar. Once it was straight and the hakama in perfect place, he grinned up. "Ready?" A deep breath and a short nod. "Fight hard." The brunet leaned up on his toes to meet the taller man as he leaned down.

Their foreheads touched. "Die harder. Let's go."

As they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, an alarm began to ring somewhere, filling the air as a brilliant streak of light arced across the sky. Reitsu trembled around them, a tangible force. "Who the fuck is that?"

"No idea but let's go find out!" One arm of light landed a few blocks away and they shifted direction to intercept it. "Ichimaru will still be there when we're done." Yumichika laughed and raced ahead, making Ikkaku struggle to catch him.

"Hey, I get first pick! I let you have it last time!" Dark hair flew back and the pretty shinigami grinned and bounced ahead.

They paused to stare over the edge, watching a rough brunet and a skinny orange-haired boy argue. "Yahoo! Man, am I ever lucky!" Ikkaku's voice rang over them all, happy and excited for a warm-up.


End file.
